


The Game for the Galaxy: Episode XXV

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: Thank you Rian Johnson!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie





	The Game for the Galaxy: Episode XXV

The Force was filled with an overwhelming feeling of wonder. A blissful balance governed everything around. She experienced that absolute peace only once before: when she had been the vessel which carried life within. Even now she sensed it inside - pulsating, growing, kicking. She followed the path of love and life. The will of the Force was fulfilled.

While this revelation sank in, reality shattered her blissful dream. She felt a pang in her womb and the presence of her child in the world. He was close, so close.  
‘Poe, sound the alarm!’ she ordered impatiently, before she could make sense of the raw impressions she gathered from the Force.  
‘What happened, general?’ asked the pilot.  
‘Kylo Ren is on this planet’


End file.
